En Silence
by Michishige
Summary: Vivre ensemble ne veut pas forcément dire s'aimer. Coucher ensemble non plus. Et ça, Draco va l'apprendre à ses dépends...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Seul leur état d'esprit m'appartient...

**Genre : **Drama/Romance.

**Contexte : **Draco et Harry vivent ensemble, en colocation. On peut donc dire qu'ils sont devenus amis après la fin de la guerre. Il leur arrive parfois de coucher ensemble, sans sentiments, ce sont juste des "sex friends". Mais Draco est amoureux d'Harry, et celui-ci le sait. Voilà de quoi vous mettre dans le contexte...

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici un nouvel OS, tellement long que j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties. Je pense donc en poster une par semaine. Toujours sur Draco et Harry, entièrement du point de vue de Draco. **ATTENTION ! Cet OS comporte plusieurs scènes de sexe explicites homosexuelles, dont une assez violente ! Je le classe donc en rating M. Je déconseille aux plus jeunes, ainsi qu'aux personnes plutôt sensibles de ne pas lire cet OS/ce passage (4eme paragraphe de cette première partie). Vous voilà prévenus !** Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire, car je ne voudrais pas choquer. J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira.

* * *

**En Silence**

Je crois que je vais mourir. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne bat plus. Ou alors beaucoup trop vite pour que je ne le sente. Mon sang se glace, ma mâchoire se serre, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains, et je sens mes yeux me picoter. Une larme coule, et s'écrase lentement sur le sol. En silence. Je ne sais pas si c'est une larme de rage, de désespoir, ou de tristesse. L'horrible impression d'avoir été trahi, ou d'avoir été trop con. Trop con d'avoir espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'Il m'aimerait plus que quelqu'un d'autre. Trop con d'espérer que je sois le seul dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans son corps. Trop con de croire qu'il me comprendrait, et ne jouerait jamais une telle scène devant moi. Tellement trop con de l'aimer. Alors je regarde. En silence.

Je le regarde, là, debout, dans la douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau au rythme de ses mouvements, sa main droite se maintenant au mur, et sa virilité, tendue comme jamais, s'enfoncer encore et encore dans cette fille. Cette fille qui crie à chacun de ses coups de reins. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de cette scène, cette horrible scène se déroulant devant moi. Mais j'ai trop mal, alors je ferme les yeux, et d'autres larmes roulent sur mes joues, tandis que la fille crie encore plus fort sous le plaisir intense qu'il lui procure. Et je ne peux pas bouger. Je voudrais bouger, ne plus avoir à subir ça, m'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de lui, loin de cette inconnue. Loin de cette scène où deux corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, où une femme est aux portes de l'orgasme, où un homme est au bord de l'extase. Où l'homme que j'aime est près à déverser sa semence dans ce corps chaud, calé contre le mur de MA douche.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas, comme si une force invisible me maintenait immobile, comme si on voulait que je subisse tout ça, que je comprenne enfin. Difficile retour à la réalité. Surtout lorsque notre vie est peuplée de rêve.

Et la douleur devient plus atroce encore, lorsque je rouvre les yeux, et qu'à ce moment là, je la vois, cette femme, habité par le plaisir, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, pousser un dernier cri de jouissance alors que l'orgasme l'a atteinte complètement. Je l'entends, cette femme, hurler de plaisir sous les coups de hanches de celui que j'aime. Et ça me fait mal. Mon cœur se fend doucement, lentement, afin que la douleur soit encore plus pénible. Et puis vient son cri à lui. Son seul et unique cri. Mais là, l'impact est trop fort, mon cœur se brise, éclate en mille morceaux, s'éparpillant dans toute ma poitrine. Comme on briserait un miroir.

Les larmes dévalent toujours sur mes joues, mes poings sont toujours serrés, ainsi que ma mâchoire. Mais j'ai tout de même changé, même si on ne s'en aperçoit pas. J'ai changé de l'intérieur. Mon cœur est finalement mort, mon ventre est tellement douloureux que j'en ai envie de vomir - ou est-ce la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant moi ? -, et ma tête me fait horriblement mal. Pourtant, je ne bouge toujours pas. Je regarde encore. En silence.

Je les regarde, là, debout, dans la douche, essoufflés, se souriant, leur corps trempés de sueur. Ou d'eau de la douche. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Puis, il se tourne, tend la main vers la serviette posé sur le bord du lavabo, et se fige. Et me fixe. La bouche ouverte, ses magnifiques yeux écarquillés. Surpris de me voir là n'est-ce pas ? Surpris de me voir dans MA salle de bain, pleurant à chaudes larmes - ou froides, je ne sais pas, je ne sens rien -, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Il rougit. Inconsciemment, mon regard dévie sur la fille derrière lui, qui me regarde avec cet air stupide, se demandant silencieusement : « Mais c'est qui celui-là ? ». Pétasse. Mon regard retombe sur lui. Salopard. A cet instant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. De la tristesse sûrement. Mais aussi du dégoût. Je ne sais plus. Si j'éprouve de l'amour, ou bien de la haine. En cet instant même, mon esprit est débordant de haine. Mais mon cœur, lui, est débordant d'amour.

Il bouge finalement. Il attrape une serviette, la passe à la fille, toujours derrière lui, qui essaie de couvrir son corps avec ses mains, puis prend la sienne et l'enroule rapidement autour de ses hanches. Alors je bouge aussi. Je fait demi-tour, et me dirige vers la porte.

**-Draco…**

Et je pars. En silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je cours, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mes larmes coulant au gré du vent m'empêchant de voir correctement, et je manque de tomber plusieurs fois, ou de foncer dans un poteau. Je me réfugie dans le parc. Il est effrayant la nuit. Je m'arrête alors près d'un banc, essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux. Je hurle. Je hurle ma rage contre Lui, je hurle ma rage contre cette inconnue, contre moi, contre Nous, contre le monde entier. Je hurle, et éclate en sanglots. J'ai mal, oh oui, j'ai mal. Mais je ne connais aucun remède à ces mots-là. A part pleurer, évacuer ma haine et ma peine. Et souffrir. En silence. Je m'assois sur le banc, et y reste durant quelques heures, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Dans mon appartement à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Là où je suis mort**.**

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, il est minuit passé. Et l'appartement est désert. Silencieux. Il est parti. Il a dû trouver refuge chez Ron pour la nuit. Ou alors chez cette fille. Je m'en fiche après tout. Il ne m'appartient pas. Il fait ce qu'Il veut de sa vie. Il pourrait même crever que ça ne me ferait rien. Puisque de toute manière, je suis déjà mort. J'entre dans ma chambre, me déshabille, me couche, et je pleure. En silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me tourne sur le côté et jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Une heure. Je soupire, et garde les yeux ouvert, fixé sur un point invisible dans la pièce. Je pense trop. Et je souffre trop. La douleur est trop grande, dans ma poitrine trop petite. Alors je réfléchis. Je veux lui faire payer le mal qu'il m'a fait. Oui, c'est ça. Je veux le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Je veux qu'il ressente la douleur que je ressens. Je veux qu'il ait mal. Et qu'il pense qu'il n'est rien pour moi. Comme je ne suis rien pour lui. Je vais lui montrer ce que ça fait de s'en prendre à Draco Malefoy, et croyez-moi, il va le regretter. Un sourire sadique naît peu à peu sur mes lèvres, et je ferme les yeux, pour me plonger dans un monde parallèle, un monde où je suis heureux, et où lui est malheureux. A cause de moi.

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre difficilement un œil, et regarde le réveil. Il est sept heures. J'émerge tout doucement, puis me lève. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, me prépare un café, et le boit tranquillement, accompagné d'un petit pain. Je me rend ensuite dans la salle de bain, dans l'optique de prendre ma douche, mais lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, et que mon regard se pose sur la cabine transparente, je me stoppe net. Des images de la veille ressurgissent dans mon esprit, et ma haine grandit encore un peu plus. Je le revois, là, dans la douche, en train de sauter cette pétasse, et aimer ça. Alors que j'étais à côté. Alors que je voyais tout. Et que je ne bougeais pas. Et que je pleurais. En silence. Une larme s'écrasant sur mon pied me fait revenir à l'instant présent, et c'est avec résignation que j'enlève mon boxer et me faufile dans la douche. Je déteste cet endroit. Oui, depuis hier, je le déteste. Je le hais. Il me dégoûte. Le mur, sur lequel elle était adossé, sur lequel il l'a prise, sans penser à moi. Je ferme les yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, et fait couler l'eau d'un geste rageur. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me détend peu à peu, mais mon cœur reste meurtri, brisé. Les images reviennent par assauts. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles entremêlés, leur gémissements de plaisir… Chaque souvenir est un coup de poignard. Un coup de poignard qui me transperce le cœur. Mon cœur qui est déjà mort. Je sors rapidement de la douche, ne pouvant en supporter plus, et me sèche. Je retourne m'habiller dans ma chambre, enfile mes chaussures, prends mon sac de cours, mes clés, et claque la porte.

Sur le chemin qui me mène à l'Université de Sorcellerie, je repense à mon idée de la veille : le faire souffrir. Mais vais-je y parvenir ? Serai-je capable de lui faire du mal ? Je soupire. Ce n'est pas gagné. Mais je reprends espoir lorsque je l'aperçois à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne m'échappera pas. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Parole de Malefoy. Et un Malefoy tiens toujours sa parole.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je L'ai évité toute la semaine. Je n'ai même pas été déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione le midi, sachant très bien qu'il serait là. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne l'aurais pas supporter. Je voulais attendre encore un peu. Me préparer, étoffer mon plan. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Dans un quart d'heure, ma journée de cours sera terminée, et je pourrais enfin mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je range mes affaires rapidement, et sort en hâte de la salle. Je ne veux pas le rater, car je sais qu'il n'a toujours pas l'intention de revenir à l'appartement ce soir. Il loge chez Ron. J'arrive dans le hall de la faculté, et là, que vois-je ? Lui. En train de fricoter avec une élève que je soupçonne être en dernière année. Ce n'est pas la même que l'autre fois. Ce n'est pas celle qu'il a sauté devant MES yeux, dans MA douche. A-t-il l'intention de toutes se les taper ? Pauvre type. Ma colère, légèrement estompée par les cours tout au long de la semaine, revient au galop, et c'est d'un pas rapide que je m'approche de lui. Je suis prêt. Prêt à lui rendre la pareille.

**-Tiens, Potter, je te cherchais,** dis-je d'un ton abrupt.

Il me regarde d'un air étonné, et jette un coup d'œil à Sa nouvelle conquête - quel mauvais goût ! Il lui demande gentiment de nous laisser seul, et elle s'éloigne en lui lançant un sourire charmeur et un « A plus tard Harry ». Exaspérant.

**-Draco, **dit-il simplement.

Je lance mon regard méprisant que moi seul connaît, et il détourne les yeux, Ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil.

**-Tu me cherchais ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

**-En effet.**

Je le saisis par le bras, et le tire jusqu'à notre appartement, malgré ses innombrables protestations.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy !** Crie-t-il finalement en se dégageant de mon emprise.

Je lui lance un regard glacial, essayant d'y faire passer toute ma colère, toute ma haine. Toute ma peine. Et je pense avoir réussi. Il a l'air effrayé. Parfait.

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux ?** Lui dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

**-Dray…**

**-Non ! Il n'y pas de Dray. Il n'y a plus de Dray. Pas pour toi. Pour toi c'est Malefoy.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?** S'énerve-t-il.

Je ne répond pas. Je le tire par le bras et le pousse violement contre la table de la salle à manger. Je défais rapidement mon pantalon et viens me place derrière lui. Je me colle à son dos, et me penche vers son oreille.

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai Potter ?** Je susurre tout en plaçant mes mains sur sa ceinture.

Je la défais rapidement, lui ouvre la braguette, et fais tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles. Il a peur. Je le sens. Il tremble.

**-Draco…**

Je ne le laisse pas continuer. Je fais descendre son boxer noir et le penche en avant. Je ne réfléchis pas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Je sais que je vais le regretter. Je le sens. Mais je veux lui faire payer le mal qu'il m'a fait. Je me lèche un doigt, et sans prévenir, l'enfonce dans son anus. Il émet un cri de douleur. Je ressors mon doigt, en lèche un deuxième, et procède de la même façon.

**-Draco, s'il te plait,** supplie-t-il.

**-Tais-toi,** j'ordonne d'un ton désespéré.

Et je le pénètre. Un cri de douleur atroce s'échappe de sa gorge. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je sens les larmes me picoter les yeux. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je commence à bouger, en donnant de violents coups de reins. Il gémit. Je sais que ce n'est pas de plaisir. Je m'en veux. Pourquoi fais-je ça ? Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi te fais-je subir ça ? Pour te faire souffrir ? Mais c'est moi qui suis en train de souffrir, en réalisant ce que je suis en train de te faire.

**-Draco, je t'en prie…**

Une larme m'échappe. En silence. Elle s'écrase sur la peau de son dos.

**-Draco… S'il te plait… Arrête…**

Un sanglot m'échappe, et je me retire de lui. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain et claque la porte, le laissant seul, là, dans cette salle à manger, à moitié déshabillé. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, et de bruyants sanglots m'échappent. Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues. Je suis honteux. Je m'en veux, plus que ce que j'en ai voulu à Harry. Je me déteste. Je me hais. Je me dégoûte. Mon corps est pris de soubresauts et de tremblements incontrôlables, et mon cœur est encore plus douloureux que la dernière fois.

**-Dray…,** j'entends derrière la porte.

**-Casse-toi ! **Je hurle.

Je l'entends soupirer, et quelque secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il est parti. En silence. Je pleure de plus belle. Je ne suis qu'un connard. J'ai tout gâché. Comme toujours. J'aurais pu laisser passer, lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il ne m'appartient pas, je ne lui appartiens pas. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Cet appartement est aussi le sien. Mais non, il a fallu que je sois jaloux, il a fallu que je le veuille pour moi et moi seul. Non seulement, maintenant, je suis certain de ne jamais l'avoir pour amant, mais en plus, j'ai perdu un ami. Draco Malefoy, tu es pitoyable.

Je parviens tout de même à me calmer au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, mon stock de larmes devant être épuisé, et je me suis glissé sous la douche, oubliant qu'elle a été un lieu de débauche et de luxure. Oubliant qu'une inconnue a écarté les cuisses pour celui que j'aime. J'en sors rapidement, et vais directement me pelotonner sous mes couvertures, me maudissant jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**

* * *

**

Voilà ! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu.

Je sais, j'ai des idées bizarres, et c'est un peu violent et les scènes sexuelles sont plutôt explicites, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ma tête qui est comme ça XD D'ailleurs, je l'aime bien cet OS. Je l'ai écrit en 3 jours seulement, je peux vous dire que j'étais inspirée ! (Il fait quand même 20 pages Works en police 12 hein ! Je le dis parce que j'en suis fière XP)

Donc je vous dis à bientôt pour la deuxième partie.

D'ailleurs une petite review de rien du tout pour me donner votre avis ne serait pas de refus. =D

A bientôt !

Michishige.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J..

**Rating :** M

**Contexte :** Harry et Draco vivent ensemble. Il leur arrive de coucher ensemble, mais il ne sont pas en couple. Cependant, Draco est amoureux de Harry, et ce dernier le sait. Simplement pour vous aider à comprendre l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur la première partie ! Elles m'ont fait extremement plaisir. J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**En Silence**

_Partie II_

Je suis assis à notre table habituelle à la cafétéria, en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione. Et de Lui. Ma tête repose entre mes paumes, et je regarde dans le vide. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tout en sachant que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et que je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser.

**-Draco, est-ce que ça va ?** Me demande Hermione.

Elle a l'air inquiète. Je sens le regard de Ron et de Harry sur moi. Surtout celui de Harry. Il me sonde.

**-Super ! **Je réponds d'un ton faussement ironique.

**-Oh, oui, ça se voit !** Intervient Harry.

Je me permet de lui jeter un regard noir auquel il répond, puis retourne à mes sombres pensées. En silence.

**-Tu ne t'assois pas Harry ?** Demande Ron.

**-Non, c'est bon.**

**-T'as trop mal au cul ?** Je lance alors sans vraiment réfléchir.

Un moment de silence s'installe, puis il répond.

**-Disons que, la façon dont tu m'as défoncé hier soir était légèrement… comment dire… trop violente pour moi.**

**-Oh, trop violente !** Dis-je en me tournant vers lui. **Monsieur est donc sensible ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu la semaine dernière quand tu sautais la petite brune dans la douche.**

Il me jette un regard noir et s'approche de moi.

**-Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy !**

**-Ben quoi, j'ai raison nan ?**

Je jette un regard vers Hermione et Ron, qui nous regardent d'un air surpris.

**-Tu n'avais pas l'air d'y aller doucement,** je continue. **Enfin bon, vu l'orgasme qu'elle a eu, elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Je me demande bien comment elle a fait d'ailleurs, parce que, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec toi.**

Il a serré la mâchoire, et si ses yeux pouvaient me tuer, je crois que serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Que dis-je ! Je suis déjà mort…

**-Tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme avec moi ?** Lance-t-il alors, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. **Alors comment expliques-tu que tu cries mon nom a chacun de mes coups de reins, et que tu en réclames encore et encore ?**

Durant un instant, je me sens perdre le contrôle. Que puis-je lui dire ? Quel mensonge assez douloureux puis-je lui offrir ? Une idée me vient alors en tête, et je place un sourire sur mon visage. Je me lève afin de me retrouver à sa hauteur. Et étant donné que je suis plus grand que lui, le plaisir est d'autant plus grand.

**-Simulation mon cher…**

Je vois son sourire fondre tandis qu'il plante son regard dans le mien. J'aime ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts si brillants, si vivants, qu'ils sont ce qui me tient en vie depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses yeux et tout son être. Mais je ne les aime pas lorsque qu'une lueur triste s'y reflète, et qu'ils brillent comme s'il allait pleurer. Comme à cet instant. Je vois bien que je l'ai blessé. Je le sais, je le connais presque par cœur. Je devrais sûrement en être fier après ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui demander pardon, et de ne plus jamais le laisser filer. Mais ma fierté de Malefoy garde le contrôle et je ne bouge pas. Je me contente juste de garder un air impassible et d'attendre la prochaine réplique, qu'il ne va pas tarder à me jeter à la figure. Je me prépare à ressentir une nouvelle douleur au sein de ma poitrine. En silence. Je le vois alors s'approcher de moi lentement, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent presque. Ses yeux sont toujours fixés aux miens, et je n'ose plus bouger. Il est trop près de moi. Beaucoup trop près. J'ai envie de happer ses lèvres, de les mordiller, de retrouver leur goût sucré que j'apprécie tant. Mais je ne fais rien, sachant très bien qu'il me repoussera.

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis trop sensible Malfoy,** chuchote-t-il d'un ton méprisant. **C'est toi qui es insensible.**

J'écarquille les yeux et je sens mon corps se tendre. Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Il n'y a pas de doute, il a réussi à toucher un point sensible. Il n'est pas le premier à me dire que je suis insensible, que je n'ai pas de cœur, que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment envers personne. Mais venant de sa bouche c'est d'autant plus douloureux, comme un coup de poignard planté en plein cœur. Puis un autre coup, et encore un, à n'en plus finir… Je sais que je n'ai pas de cœur. Je n'en ai plus, je l'ai perdu la semaine dernière, à cause de lui. A cette pensée, ma colère et ma haine reprennent le dessus sur ma tristesse. Je prend alors cet air hautain que j'ai délaissé depuis longtemps - ça m'avait manqué finalement ! - et le regarde de haut, plus méprisant que jamais. Je l'entends déglutir, et ses yeux quittent les miens un instant.

**-Insensible, moi ?** Je susurre. **Tu oses prétendre que je ne ressens rien ? Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi ! **Je m'énerve alors, ma voix augmentant de volume.** Tu savais le mal que ça me ferait. Tu savais que j'allais souffrir, et tu l'as fait exprès. Tu as fait exprès de la baiser devant mes yeux…**

**-Non, je…**

**-Tu savais que j'allais rentrer à ce moment là. Tu connais mon emploi du temps par cœur, presque mieux que moi ! Tu savais que je te verrais !**

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, je l'ai vu se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ses joues ont pris une teinte rouge, et il me semble apercevoir une larme menacer de couler, mais il baisse les yeux avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil vers ma droite, puis vers ma gauche. Toute la cafétéria nous regarde à présent, des chuchotements par-ci par-là, et Ron et Hermione qui n'osent toujours pas bouger, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il nous arrive.

**-Je suis désolé,** murmure-t-il alors, son regard fixé sur le sol. **Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne pensais pas que…**

**-Regarde-moi,** je lui ordonne.

Il n'obéit pas tout de suite. Il tremble. Je devine son expression, il doit avoir les yeux écarquillés pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose. Il a peur.

**-Regarde-moi !** Je répète en criant presque cette fois.

Il relève doucement la tête, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Une lueur de tristesse passe au fond de ses yeux verts, mais il tente de reprendre un air impassible et ses lèvres forment à présent une ligne droite. Il est tellement beau. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans mes bras, de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et de jouer avec ses mèches rebelles, tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je dois résister et lui faire payer. Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert. Seulement après peut-être, je me jetterai sur lui et lui demanderai de me pardonner, que je ne pensais en aucun cas ce que j'ai dit, et qu'il peut bien m'humilier autant de fois qu'il veux, je l'aimerai toujours, si ce n'est plus. Je suis pathétique. A quoi bon espérer. Il ne m'aime pas… Cette simple pensée m'aide à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et je continue de le rabaisser devant nos camarades qui regardent la scène avec attention.

**-Tu n'es qu'un salopard,** je chuchote à nouveau. **Un connard fini, un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Et tu n'es qu'une petite pute. Tu me dégoûtes.**

Je crois que je l'ai achevé. Je le vois bien. Il a eu un mouvement de recul après chaque insulte, et ses yeux se sont mis à briller dangereusement.

**-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé,** tente-t-il à nouveau.

**-Si tu crois que ça va suffire… Je te déteste. Si tu savais comme je te hais…**

Il ferme les yeux, son menton tremble, et je vois ses poings se serrer. Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça…

**-Tu vois Harry, toi, tu blesses avec les gestes, moi c'est avec les mots. Chacun son truc…**

**-Arrête, je t'en supplie,** dit-il au bord des larmes. **S'il te plait Draco…**

Je ris d'un ton faussement moqueur, mon fameux sourire en coin plaqué sur mes lèvres, même si je n'en ai aucune envie. J'ai plutôt envie de pleurer. Et de m'enfuir, loin. Très loin. Pourtant, je me penche vers lui, ma bouche près de son oreille. Mon souffle le fait frissonner.

**-Tu es pathétique,** lui dis-je.

Je me détourne alors de lui, attrape mes affaires, et sans un dernier regard pour personne, je sors de la cafétéria. En silence. Mes pas sont précipités, je dois m'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui, de son regard triste. Je m'en veux, je regrette. Comme hier soir. Je m'assois alors sur un banc, sors un paquet de cigarettes de mon sac, en place une entre mes lèvres, et l'allume à l'aide de ma baguette. Je tire une taffe, et expire la fumée en penchant la tête en arrière. Je sens les larmes me picoter les yeux, mais je ne cherche pas à les retenir. Je dois tout évacuer. Ma haine, ma peine, tout ceci est trop lourd à supporter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine ma cigarette finie, j'en allume une autre. S'il voyait ça ! Il serait en train de me gueuler dessus et aurait déjà détruit mon paquet. Je lui aurait dit qu'il me faisait chier, et il m'aurait répondu que je ruinais ma santé. Puis j'aurais éclaté de rire, il m'aurait demandé d'arrêter de me moquer de lui, et j'aurais tendu les bras vers lui. Il aurait sourit et s'y serait refugié, tout en me disant qu'il voulait seulement ne pas me perdre. Mais rien de tout cela n'arrivera. Car il s'en fiche de moi, je ne suis pas important pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. Une nouvelle larme s'échappe de mes yeux, et j'éteins ma cigarette. Je me penche alors en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux et ma tête cachée dans mes mains. Je soupire. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. J'ai trop mal. Mon cœur est mort, il ne bat plus, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme étau le retient prisonnier. C'est peut-être cela qui l'empêche de battre.

**-Draco,** entends-je à côté de moi.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Hermione qui s'installe à côté de moi. Elle me regarde avec des yeux compatissants, ceux que je déteste. Comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais. Comme si chacun de mes sentiments lui était retransmis de je ne sais quelle façon. Elle pose une de ses mains sur mon dos et commence à me le frotter dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant.

**-Je suis désolée Draco,** dit-elle doucement. **Harry nous a tout raconté…**

**-Ah, parce qu'en plus il s'en vante !**

**-Non, pas du tout.**

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, mon cerveau est embrouillé.

**-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec lui ?** Je demande alors.

**-Parce que tu es mon ami, toi aussi. Et que je suis loin d'être d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait.**

Je la regarde, étonné.

**-Wouah !** Dis-je alors, le sourire aux lèvres. **Tu viens bien de dire que je suis ton ami?**

**-Oui.**

Cette révélation me fait chaud au cœur, et ensoleille un peu mon esprit gris et nuageux. Hermione Granger me considère comme un ami ! Si je n'étais pas un ancien Serpentard et un Malefoy, je crois que je l'aurais prise dans mes bras !

**-Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?** Me demande-t-elle soudain.

Je baisse la tête, et laisse un silence s'installer.

**-Oui,** je réponds finalement. **Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas réciproque…**

Inconsciemment, je m'empare d'une troisième cigarette que je porte à mes lèvres et allume. Hermione m'observe, cet air compatissant et désolé toujours sur le visage. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à l'amour. Pourquoi certaines personnes tombent amoureuses de la mauvaise personne ? Je crois que ça restera à jamais inexpliqué.

**-Je peux tirer une taffe ?** Me demande alors timidement mon amie, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je la regarde avec surprise. Ses joues sont devenues un peu rouge, et elle a détourné le regard.

**-Heu…**

**-Oh, ça va !** Dit-elle en me piquant ma cigarette.

Elle l'avance doucement vers sa bouche, et fume tranquillement.

**-Alors là, je dois avouer que je suis épaté ! Je dirais même que je suis sur le cul ! Hermione Granger, celle que j'appelais autrefois la Petite Miss Parfaite, fume !**

Elle rit, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire par la même occasion. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve ainsi tous les deux, et je dois dire que pour l'instant ce n'est pas désagréable. Elle me rend ma cigarette. J'inspire quelques bouffées, puis tends mon paquet à Hermione. Elle me regarde avec étonnement, puis s'empare d'une clope. Elle la coince entre ses lèvres, sort sa baguette magique, et l'allume lentement, puis recrache la fumée. Elle recommence plusieurs fois, puis tourne la tête de l'autre côté, observant le monde qui nous entoure. Mon regard est posé sur elle, je l'observe attentivement. Les jambes croisées, des vêtements sobres, ses cheveux épais relâchés et une cigarette à la main lui donne un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est plutôt amusant.

**-Quoi ?** Me lance-t-elle en remarquant mon sourire.

**-Rien. Tu as l'air presque rebelle avec ta clope au bec. Et je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.**

Elle sourit, et un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous, chacun fumant tranquillement sa cigarette.

**-Et toi, avec Ron ?** Je demande finalement, histoire de faire la conversation.

**-Je crois que ça va,** répond-elle au bout d'un moment. **Je l'aime, il m'aime, on vit ensemble. Tout va bien. Bon, parfois on se dispute, un peu comme au temps de Poudlard, mais c'est pour mieux se réconcilier après.**

**-Ouuuuh, ça doit être torride !** Ris-je alors.

**-Arrête !** Rougit-elle, déclenchant mon hilarité.

Je crois que j'ai un don pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens. Mais, là, ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire.

**-On pense se marier à la fin de nos études,** continue-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que ça me ferais de voir Hermione en robe blanche et le rouquin en costume.

**-Hermione Weasley… Ca sonne plutôt bien,** dis-je.

**-Tu trouves ?**

**-Absolument ! Dis-moi, je pourrais organiser le mariage ?**

Elle éclate de rire. Je crois que j'ai parlé d'un ton un peu trop joyeux.

**-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu es mon futur témoin.**

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

**-C'est… c'est vrai ?**

**-Oui, avec Ginny. Ron choisira Harry et un de ses frères sûrement.**

Décidément, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Elle a réussi à me redonner le sourire que j'ai perdu il y a de ça une semaine. Et il me semble que j'aime ça. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à sa proposition, et je décide finalement de laisser mon esprit de Serpentard et de Malefoy de côté. Je me rapproche d'elle sur le banc et la prend doucement dans mes bras. Je la sens se tendre, mais elle finit par se laisser aller.

**-Merci,** je lui chuchote alors.

Elle rompt notre étreinte et me répond par un simple sourire. Il faudra que je pense à passer plus de temps avec elle. Un nouveau silence s'installe peu à peu entre nous, durant lequel je réfléchis à la situation, à ce que je ressens. A ce dont j'ai envie. J'ai envie de me vider la tête, de me laisser aller, juste le temps d'une journée. Ou d'une nuit…

**-Je crois que je vais sortir ce soir.**

Hermione me regarde d'un air surpris.

**-Sortir ?**

**-Ouais.**

**-Comment ça, sortir ?**

Je lui jette un regard amusé.

**-Je crois que, finalement, tu n'es pas si rebelle que ça.**

Elle me tire puérilement la langue, ce qui me fait rire.

**-Eh bien, je vais aller en boîte de nuit, boire un verre. Ou deux. Ou même plus. Puis j'irais me déhancher sur la piste de danse ! Tout le monde sait que j'ai le rythme dans la peau.**

**-Oh oui, surtout quand tu danses autour d'une barre, **rigole mon amie.

**-Ou sur un bar,** j'ajoute en la rejoignant dans son hilarité. **Je vais me trouver un mec mignon, avec un beau petit cul. Puis je le ramènerai à l'appart, personne ne résiste à mon charme, et on passera une nuit de folie ! Et je ne penserai pas à Harry, pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'est moi, et rien que moi.**

**-Tu as raison. On est jeune, profitons-en !**

On rit encore, on parle de tout et de rien, et ne voit pas le temps passer. C'est bon d'avoir des amis sur qui compter.

* * *

Voilà !

Partie un peu plus courte que la première, dans laquelle il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part la dispute.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu...

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression ! Je les accueillerai avec joie !

A bientôt,

Michishige.


End file.
